Happy Birthday Nami
by Miss-Champi
Summary: Nami est comme qui dirait…seule sur le Sunny. Oui, seule. Enfin pas tout à fait, quand on sait se qu'il se trame dans la cuisine !


Titre: Happy Birthday Nami !

Auteur: Miss-Champi

Crédit :*soupir* j'ai essayé de marchander mais Oda-sama ne veut pas me les vendre T.T

Pairing : Nothing

Synopsis :

Nami est comme qui dirait…seule sur le Sunny. Oui, seule. Enfin pas tout à fait, quand on sait se qu'il se trame dans la cuisine !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mais bon sang ! Ou sont-ils tous passé ? Ah si je les trouve ils vont moins faire les malins ! En plus la cuisine qu'est fermé, je n'ai jamais vu ça !

Depuis que je me suis réveillé je n'ai vu que Robin qui partait je ne sais ou en me disant « les mandarines n'ont pas l'air en forme, mademoiselle la navigatrice ! » et ensuite POUF ! Disparu ! Personne !

Pas même les idiots qui pèche ou joue à s'aplatir contre le mur avec la balançoire, ni même Zoro qui dort ou s'entraine quelque part au calme, ni Sanji qui vient avec ses « Nami-swan ! » ou Francky et Brook en train de faire je ne sais quoi ! Personne je vous dis ! Je suis seule. Sa fait deux heures que je m'occupe de mes mandarines qui, je dois admettre, n'était pas en très bonne état et j'ai l'impression d'être sur un navire fantôme ! Ça fait froid dans le dos, c'est moi qui vous le dis…

Bref, j'ai terminé de m'occuper du jardin et maintenant je vais voir a la bibliothèque s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un. J'entre dans l'entre poussiéreuse qu'est la bibliothèque, cette odeur de vieux livre, de parchemin et d'encre…c'est un bonheur. J'aime beaucoup les livres, un peu comme Robin mais en moins exigeante. Malheureusement, il n'y a personne ici. Je vais passer à la vigie s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui fais le guet.

Je monte le mat, j'entre dans la grande vigie mais comme je m'y attendais, il n'y a personne. Et si la marine débarquait ? Qui nous préviendraient ? Raaaah ! Je vais les tuer dès que je les trouve ! Je redescends le mat, en colère et me dirige vers le seul endroit ou je n'ai pas encore été : la cuisine ! J'arrive dans le couloir menant donc a la dite cuisine, je vois la porte entrouverte et j'entends des chuchotements et des « elle arrive ! »

Oh que oui j'arrive ! Et je compte bien vous remettre à l'ordre bande d'abrutis finis !

Je prends la poigner et pousse la porte, prête à leur gueuler dessus quand…

« JOUYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NAMI ! »

Mise en pause du système, analyse de l'information, traitement en cours…

C'est mon anniversaire ? On est le 3 juillet aujourd'hui ?

Je les regarde les yeux écarquillé, ils sont tous là, souriant. Brook et Francky tiennent une banderole avec « Happy Birthday » Luffy, Chopper et Ussop jettent des confettis Sanji protège une magnifique pièce monté de trois étages des confettis des trois idiots, Robin sourit avec une coupe de rhum…

« M…Merci… »

Je sentais mes larmes perlé à mes yeux, des larmes de bonheur. Je leur sautais dans les bras en rigolant. Zoro se réveilla et grommela qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir avec tout se raffut. Je lui mis un coup de talons sur la tête et une grosse bosse apparu.

Nous avons fait la fête toute l'après midi, mangeant, buvant, chantant puis Robin me prit le poignet et me tira dans la pièce d'à coté, suivit des autres.

« Tes cadeaux, Navigatrice-san. »

Je restais bouche-bée devant le petit tas de présent, posé sur la table, j'étais tellement heureuse que les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je leur fis tous un gros bisou sur la joue, même a Brook qui voulait voir mes sous-vêtement, et pris un petit paquet violet.

« C'est le mien, intervint Robin, j'espère que cela te plaira. »

Je déballai le paquet et trouva un livre assez ancien, de Bell Mare De Tampet, sur la navigation en mer inconnue. Je sautai sur robin et la remercia. Francky et Ussop me tendirent alors un grand paquet à carreaux bleue et marrons. Je le pris et commença à l'ouvrir, c'était une sorte de bâton de fer rouge avec des inscriptions et des boutons un peu partout. Ils m'expliquèrent que c'était une version amélioré du Clima Tact, je les remerciai avec un grand sourire.

Zoro, Luffy et Sanji s'approchèrent avec une sorte de malle à vêtement et me la donnèrent. Je l'ouvris et deux splendides robes rouge et noires s'y trouvaient. Je fus tellement ému que je ne pouvais plus dire un mot, ma gorge était trop serrée par l'émotion. Je les enlaçai, cela me faisait tellement plaisir !

Chopper s'avança avec une petite boite, il me la tendit avec précaution. Je regardai à l'intérieur, il y avait un collier dont le pendentif était une tête de mort…mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle de notre équipage ! Brook me tendis un autre boite en riant et je compris que c'était les boucle d'oreille qui allaient avec.

« Merci...Tout le monde…ca me fait tellement plaisir ! Merci infiniment !

-Joyeux anniversaire Nami ! »

Soudain il y eu comme un tilt dans ma tête, comment savaient-ils le jour de mon anniversaire ?

« Comment vous saviez que s'était aujourd'hui ? »

La tête de Robin se dirigea vers Brook, qui se dirigea vers Francky, qui se dirigea vers Zoro, puis Sanji, puis Chopper, puis Ussop, puis Luffy qui tourna la tête sur le coté en sifflotant.

« Je n'ai pas regardé dans ton journal, nan ce n'est pas moi !

-LUFFY ! »

**The End.**


End file.
